A Lession With Socks
by l-xFaTaLx-l
Summary: Harry has a rather interesting lesson with Dobby and his socks One shot! Wrote it as a challenge.


**Title:** A Lesson With Socks 

**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter and all related characters, names, etc. are property of J.K. Rowling, all publishers concerned and Warner Brothers. The only things owned by the author are the plot and any names not featured in the official Harry Potter books or movies. No money is being made from this, and no copyright infringement is intended.

It was July and after a scorching day all the occupants of Privet Drive were enjoying the cool summer breeze while they slept. One boy, however, was wide awake thinking about his life.

Harry Potter was sitting on his bed, and tears were blurring his vision as he looked down upon the remnants of the shattered Two Way Mirror. It had been a week since he came back from Hogwarts and only now was he taking out the mirror. He had handled it with care as he unwrapped it from the socks it had been in and stared at it intently.

The mirror had been his last chance to talk to Sirius, but it wasn't possible. It just wasn't possible. The mirror was broken, but even besides that… There was no way to bring the dead back. He'd accepted it. Sirius was gone. Sirius was dead. He was never coming back, and if he tried to bring him back, he'd only fail.

It was amazing how Sirius' death affected him and his parents' death hadn't affected him all that much. Maybe because he'd been so little then. Maybe because he hadn't ever really known them much. All Harry knew was that he wished he were in heaven with Sirius right now.

But that was impossible. For how could he know Sirius was in heaven? How could he know heaven even existed? He didn't. It was rather pointless to be wanting something he didn't even know existed. Harry made one more shot at it, hating himself for his stupidity.

"Sirius Black," He whispered to the mirror.

Harry expected to just stare at his reflection, but something happened. Slowly, the mirror's cracks started to seal themselves and combine themselves. There were crackling noises and soon enough, there was one full piece mirror.

A moment later, there was a swirl in inside the mirror and Harry was surprised to see socks. One of them was green with a snitch on it and the other red with a lion on it. They look familiar. His face screwed up in utter confusion and he gasped when the socks spoke to him.

"Potter, do not keep your socks just for the protection of these kinds of useless things," the green sock scolded him.

"Who! What in the world is going on?" Harry asked out loud.

"You Mr. Potter are being held responsible for ruining us. You've sent us to this place. The same place Mr. Black is. You don't understand how wizard's clothing works. If you leave us lying around, we die… We actually have life, you know. And it's not _every _wizard clothing, it's just us. Socks! Can you believe that? How racist!" Both the socks scowled, and Harry fighted the urge to burst out laughing.

"Anyway, we're here to tell you that you'll never find out what heaven looks like. Of course this place is way better than your trunk, but I'm just saying. It's no use wondering about things that you know might not exists or about the things you know are gone. Take your broomstick, for instance. Now, see you started getting over your Nimbus Two Thousand when you started thinking about ordering a new one, so you got a new one, didn't you? So you've got to stop thinking about these things." The red sock explained.

"Okay, now see, the sooner you get over your Godfather's death, the sooner you'll find someone else to take care of you." The green sock explained and seeing the rage on Harry's face he hurriedly went on, "I didn't mean it like that. I meant, like what you loose, is just a loss, you see. When you loose things or people – it makes your heart stronger. It also makes you wonder more, but ignore that part, okay?"

Harry was still confused. He had no idea what these two socks in the mirror were ranting on about. He wanted to get some sleep.

"Nevermind. You don't have enough brains to understand this," the green sock remarked.

"I am a lot smarter than you think!" Harry cried out of indignation.

"Tood-a-loo!" The socks chimed and were gone in a whirl of gray smoke.

Harry thought about what they'd said and the only conclusion he could make out of it was to avoid getting socks and giving socks from Dobby or anyone else for that matter.

**Finis**


End file.
